hogwarts_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Dawson
*Artist |signature = | |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair=Blonde |eyes=Green |skin=White |hidef= |relationship =*Rose Dewitt Bukater |family =*Unknown Muggle Father † *Unknown Muggle Mother † *Cora Dawson *Rose Dewitt Bukater *Ruth Dewitt Bukater *Cheryl Dewitt Bukater |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house=Gryffindor |loyalty=*Orde of the Elementals *Dawson family *Rose Dewitt Bukater *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Gryffindor|adress = |friends = |enemies = |marital = |sexualpartners = }} Jack Dawson is a Muggle-born wizard who is sorted in ?? as a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team as Keeper. He is a loyal member to the Order of the Elementals. Biography Early life Hogwarts years Physical appearance Jack is a tall, attractive, and athletically built young man, his appearance is likely due to his position on the school's quidditch team. He has straight blonde hair, green eyes, and olive skin. His clothing choices are typically very casual, only a t-shirt and jeans. Personality and traits Jack was a skilled artist, able to draw pictures of various women with promise detail; one of which included Rose; despite his relatively poor background. He essentially made a living off of it, Rose commenting he seemed "quite the professional." Jack also had skill at poker, able to win Fabrizio and himself tickets on to Titanic. He was also a strong swimmer, able to assist Rose to a door frame despite the temperature, and didn't need the assistance of a lifebelt to stay afloat. He could also also hold his breath underwater for a relatively long period of time, like when pulled down by the suction of the ship and while searching the keys to the gates in third class. He was also a good liar, able to convince Rose he would survive the sinking, though believed he wasn't as good as Cal. Jack was also physically strong enough to catch and life Rose from falling off of the ship and could easily carry a child when trying to escape flooding water in the lower decks. Jack was also a skilled hand to hand combatant, successfully overpowering Lovejoy during their fight in the dining hall. He even knocked out a man while both were under water with just a few punches. He wasn't always as confident in his fighting capabilities, wincing when threatened by Sven. Despite not stealing the Heart of the Ocean, Jack was a good theif, able to steal a coat from a fellow inmate. He was also stealthy, managing to avoid detection from Cal and Ruth when trying to speak to Rose. He was even adept at dancing, able to dance on par with Rose, a trained first class dancer. He was also a skilled orator and a likeable man despite his financial situation, able to win over a group of first class passengers with a speech about "making everyday count", and was helped by Molly Brown and acknowledged by Thomas Andrews when saying hello. He also became fast friends with Tommy Ryan. He was also very persuasive, successfully convincing Rose to not commit suicide. Category:Hogwarts students Category:Gryffindors Category:Males Category:Only children Category:Wizards Category:Dawson Family Category:Gryffindor House Category:Battle of the Houses participants Category:Gryffinclaws Category:Order of the Elementals Category:Muggle-borns Category:1977 births